roman_atwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Atwood
Roman Bernard Atwood (born May 28, 1983) is an American YouTube personality, comedian and vlogger. He is best known for his prank videos which have gained over 1.35 billion views and a total of 9.5 million subscribers. He also has a second YouTube channel called "RomanAtwoodVlogs", where he posts daily vlogs of his life as a father. Early Life Born in Millersport, Ohio, Atwood has been filming and producing videos since high school. In high school, Roman had a goth style. He produced a series of DVDs called "The Nerd Herd" which he sold at the Warped Tour in 2006.2 Atwood has also worked on various film projects and commercials in Columbus, Ohio until 2010, when he decided to focus on his passion of comedy and created the YouTube channel "Sketch Empire". Prior to his YouTube career, he worked at his family's rope factory called "Atwood Rope".3 In 2001, he married Shanna Riley, who gave birth to Atwood's first son, Noah Atwood.4 In 2008, after his wife cheated on him while on vacation, he filed for divorce.5 He currently resides in his hometown with his girlfriend, Brittney Smith , with whom he had a second child, ☀http://roman-atwood.wikia.com/wiki/Kane_Atwood.[6][7] In 2013, Atwood founded his own merchandise line called "The Smile More Store", in which he sells T-shirts, hoodies, bracelets and other items. In November 2016, Atwood announced he was expecting a third child. Career YouTube Plastic Ball Prank Atwood filled his house with plastic balls 2.5 ft high, turning it into a massive ball pit. As of August 2016, this video has over 77.89 million views. This video was noticed by Nissan, who gave him a 2015 Nissan GTR in exchange to use his video in the "WithDad" campaign during their half-time advert at Super Bowl XLIX. This was awarded the best "Brand Campaign" for the 5th Streamy Awards. Anniversary Prank His video "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!" was posted on November 20, 2013, and has over 83.17 million views as of August 2016. It features Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she sees the camera beforehand and pranks him back by pretending that she has cheated on him too. At the end of the video, Brittney says "I thought you were going to propose". Killing My Kid Prank A prank entitled "Killing My Own Kid PRANK!!", posted on November 30, 2014 and has over 47.97 million views as of August 2016. The video shows Atwood pranking his girlfriend, Brittney, by throwing a mannequin in a Spider-Man costume, believe it was Atwood's youngest son, Kane, age 4, over the balcony of their 2 story house. When Brittney runs to the mannequin, she quickly pulls off its mask, realizing it was not Kane, and in fact the mannequin. At this point, she breaks down into tears as Roman enters the room snickering at her. She then storms off, but returns when Roman asks her "Are you really that mad?" She then starts shouting at him and tells him he's "sleeping on the couch". Let's Have Sex Prank In this prank, the location is at the apartment that Roman and Brittney stayed in Los Angeles. After Brittney got out of the shower, it was one o' clock in the morning and Roman told Brittney he was stressed from the the rib cage to the upper thigh. Then Brittney and Roman were about to have oral sex until Roman had a fart cushion and he pretended to fart and Brittney was mad at Roman. Film Natural Born Pranksters In 2016, Roman Atwood, Vitaly Zdorovetskiy and Dennis Roady released a film produced by Lionsgate, called Natural Born Pranksters1213 which has received generally negative reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an audience score of 43%, based on 1,163 ratings.14 On IMDb, the movie has an average rating of 3.8 out of 10 stars.15 Tour In 2016, Atwood alongside YouTuber, Yousef Erakat, started a worldwide tour called "Roman vs. Fousey".16 They have performed shows in the United States, Canada and the UK in the future. Legal issues Roman has had several run-ins with the law, often without any prosecution, during the filming of his pranks. In March 2014, Roman, along with his accomplices, were arrested for inducing panic and disorderly conduct by the Columbus Police Department during the shooting of a prank where he pretended to rob an ATM in public. He was released on bail and was summoned to court.18 The case was widely contested, with his fans showing up to court to support and watch the case. As a defendant, he won the case on the basis of expression of art and freedom of speech, and the case was settled.19 Criticism Roman has been accused of staging prank videos, as well as violating Youtube's policy for misleading content. In November 2015, Youtube star Philip DeFranco briefly accused Roman Atwood and FouseyTube of staging prank videos.20 In December 2015, a Youtuber known as The Prank Reviwer, posted a video where he accused Roman Atwood of using actors in his videos and provides evidence for his claims.21 Awards and nominations YouTube friends Roman is friends with fellow YouTubers VitalyzdTv, FouseyTUBE, Dennis Roady, PrankVsPrank, steve-o, and more. Roman also was a close friend to Chase Gilroy (Gilroy Vlogs) who is Brittney's sister Veronica 's husband . List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwood List Of Subscriber Milestones For RomanAtwoodedit * RomanAtwood Hit 1 Million Subscribers On April 14, 2013. * RomanAtwood Hit 2 Million Subscribers On November 5, 2013. * RomanAtwood Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 2, 2014. * RomanAtwood Hit 4 Million Subscribers On August 3, 2014. * RomanAtwood Hit 5 Million Subscribers On December 21, 2014. * RomanAtwood Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 23, 2015. * RomanAtwood Hit 7 Million Subscribers On August 21, 2015. Gallery Category:Atwood Family Category:Human